fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pyroar King
Plot Prologue 12 year old Pokemon trainer Jonas tells his friends Peter and Logan the legend of how 680,000 unnamed soldiers killed millions of soldiers, earning them the name "Ghosts" by an unknown survivor. When Jonas finishes, Peter asks his classmate if he really believes that story, to which Jonas replies that he does. Jonas, Peter, and Logan return home as "tremors" shake. Upon returning to the street, however, Jonas realizes that it is not an earthquake - the ODIN space weapon is laying Nick Jr.'s Japan and much of Nick Jr.'s Asia to waste. Jonas tells Peter and Logan to get to the house as he gets the truck and meets up with his father. Going to their home, the house starts to collapse. Peter asks Logan to help him open the door that's jammed, He counts off: "Three, Two, One - push!" Just as they push the door open, the screen cuts to white. The movie moves to the orbit of the Preschool Earth, 15 minutes earlier, with Spc. Takeo Yamashita and Ayumi Yamada. Going into the ODIN station, they find themselves under attack from Team Rocket infiltrators. Yamashita and Ayumi make it to the fuel lines of the other ODIN unit and Yamashita shoots it, sacrificing himself and Ayumi in order to prevent further ODIN strikes. Returning to the present with Peter counting and open the door, an ODIN strike breaks part of the road. Going into another house, Peter and Logan run out as a gasoline truck explodes, injuring Logan. Jonas and Peter help Ash make it back to the truck, as Peter gets into the back and Jonas and his father, Henry both drive away as the Pokemon Trainers gaze at the destruction. Transcript Prologue Jonas: It was a different time, a different enemy. 1.5 million men, from Tokyo One, Samurai Five, Shogun Three and Tokyo Two teams, were sent to face down a force of 10 million enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a Japanese civilian hospital with a massive Pokemon Center, and keep its occupants alive. For ten days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The 1 million were cut down to 680,000. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way. The rest returned to the line, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Anointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining 680,000 rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against. When the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades...and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them..."Ghosts". Jonas '' finishes his story. His two friends, Peter and Logan have been listening intentively.'' Peter: And this really happened? Jonas: So the legend goes. Peter: Come on, Jonas. You don't honestly believe that story is true? Jonas: Yeah. I do. C'mon, let's head back to your house. Peter and Logan hesitate. Jonas: Let's go. Shake a leg. "Logan Henderson" ' Kawajiri City, Kalos Region, Nick Jr.'s Japan. August 10 ''Jonas, Peter and Logan walk up a hill. A small tremor is felt. '''Peter: Woah, little tremor there. Jonas: (Heh) Those things used to freak the hell out of your mother and father. Another tremor happens. Peter: Another one? Jonas: We'll get a couple more of 'em before everything settles down. Peter: Wind's starting to pick up too. A much bigger tremor is felt, knocking over a nearby tree and scaring many wild Pokemon away. Peter: Jonas? Jonas: Let's just get to your house. Make sure nothing got damaged. They jump over the tree and rush to the street. Smoke, fire, burning houses, vehicles and buildings, civilians and their Pokemon panicking and also destruction and pandemonium can be seen. Peter: Jonas, what's happening?! Jonas: ODIN! It's ODIN! To your house, guys! Now! A truck nearly runs Jonas over. Peter: Careful! Jonas: It's not an earthquake! Hesh: What are you talking about?! Jonas: You guys get to the house and stay there! I'm going for the truck and meet up with my dad! Peter: But Jonas! Jonas: Just do it, Peter! Peter: C'mon, Logan! On their own, Peter and Logan sprint up a hill Peter: What the bloody hell is going on?! Peter: This way, Logan! Climb over! It's not safe out here! They climb over a ledge and reach the house safely. Peter: Get inside! They stop to catch their breath and think. Peter: What the bloody hell was Jonas talking about?! What's ODIN?! Come on! As they near the back door, debris and dust fall around them. Peter: This place isn't going to take much more of that. We're not gonna die here! come on! Peter tries to open the door, but it is stuck. Peter: It's jammed! Help me out! Peter and Logan stack up on the door. Peter: Okay! Three, two, one, push! They thrust the door open as the screen fades to white. '15 Minutes Earlier' The player takes control of Spc. Yamashita as he and his C.O., Ayumi Yamada, are on the ODIN Control Space Station in space. Ayumi: ODIN Control, the orbital weapon's got a successful test-fire ping. ODIN Control Officer: Roger, Yamada. Tracking weapon dry-fire signal. Ayumi: Hey Yamashita, here's our ride. Let's head in. Ayumi: ODIN Control. We're heading back to debrief the new crew. ODIN Control Officer: Roger. We're prepping airlock C.Shuttle is in final docking sequence. Low Preschool Earth Orbit ''' ODIN Control Station Spc. Takeo Yamashita '''ODIN Control Officer: Specialist Yamada, Airlock C is ready for arrival. Ayumi: Pressurizing airlock. Ayumi: Really looking forward to going home. What's it been? Three months? They meet PLC Matsuo PLC Matsuo: Yamashita, give me a hand with the unload. Suddenly, a group of Team Rocket astronauts break into the room and begin shooting the crewmen; Yamada shuts the door ODIN Control Officer: We have enemies on ODIN Control! ODIN Control Officer: Soldiers on the shuttle! Houston Operator: ODIN Main, repeat contact! ODIN Control Officer: Houston, repeat, they were on the shuttle! We have an Enemy foothold on ODIN Control! Ayumi: Come on, Yamashita! This way! We need to move it! ODIN Astronaut: Galley to ODIN Control! We are taking fire! A Team Rocket astronaut appears and attacks Yamashita A'yumi': Look out! Ayumi: Shoot him! Yamashita struggles with the astronaut, and then shoots him to death with his MTAR-X Ayumi: Houston! They're Team Rocket! They've broken the truce! Houston Operator: ODIN's kinetic rods are readying for launch! This is not simulation! A'yumi': We can't let them take control of ODIN! ODIN Astronaut: ODIN Control! Team Rocket forces are in Aft Crew Module! Ayumi: Yamashita! Look out! There's more of them! They enter a compartment and kill more Team Rocket astronauts Houston Operator: ODIN payload one uploading. Houston Operator: Targeting. Toyomaki City, locked. Sanxin City, locked. Targeting. Jingwang, locked. Kawajiri City, locked. Takedomi City, locked. Targeting. Tono City. Funatsu Town, locked. Targeting. Luoshan Town, locked. Taiyanping City, locked. Targeting. Fukuzumi Town, locked. Wandong City, locked. Danhu Town, locked. Painan City, locked. Targeting Nick Jr.'s Beijing, locked. Pingmin Town, locked. Dushan City, locked. Luyong City, locked. Targeting. Nick Jr.'s Seoul, locked. Targeting. Nick Jr,'s Pyongyang, locked. Kansan City, locked. Wansa City, locked. Sinchang City, locked. Nick Jr.'s Shanghai, locked. Myŏngdo Town, locked. Hangyong-gol City. Can Thanh City, locked. Vam Lang City, locked. Targeting. Lang Sang Town, locked. Tan San City, locked. Targeting. Jiangshi City, locked. Liyang City, locked. Estimated casualties...34 million... Ayumi: Oh no! ODIN's firing! Yamashita and Yamada look through a window. The ODIN satellites can be seen firing kinetic rods at various places in Nick Jr.'s Japan and the rest of Nick Jr.'s Asia. Ayumi: They're uploading more targets to payloads two, three, and four. Houston! What do we do?! Houston Operator: ODIN Control, we have no choice. We're scuttling the station. I'm sorry. Yamada. Ayumi: Copy Houston. Yamada, we need to move! Houston Operator: Initiating in 10 seconds. All crew, get to a secure area! Houston Operator: Station Detonation in three, two, one. Ayumi: Storage is reinforced! Follow me! Ayumi: Look out! Two Team Rocket astronauts appear at the end of the corridor. Before they can fire, an explosion incinerates them, knocks back Yamashita and Yamada, then sucks them out into space. Houston Operator: ODIN control? Yamada and Yamashita hit a satellite panel and land hard on some debris before stopping. Houston Operator: ODIN control?! Are you copying? Ayumi: Houston, it's Yamada. Yamashita and I are still here. They examine the damage from the explosion Ayumi: Oh my Arceus. Houston Operator: Copy, Yamada. ODIN Targeting on payloads three and four have been aborted and 8 ODIN satellites are stopped and shut down. But payload two is still sequencing. Targeting locked. Takasaki City, Nick Jr.'s Nagasaki, Nick Jr.'s Saigon, Nick Jr.'s Hanoi, Nick Jr.'s Da Nang, Hangyong-gol City, Nick Jr.'s Kobe, Pochenpong City, Matoya Town, Nick Jr.'s Hiroshima, Nick Jr.'s Osaka, Nick Jr.'s Kyoto, Nick Jr.'s Tokyo. Yamashita and Ayumi begin to move towards the ODIN satellite. All around them, spatial debris and injured Team Rocket astronauts can be seen. The player has the option to kill them. Ayumi: We're not done, Yamashita. Let's move to ODIN and bring it down. I don't think we're making it home, Yamashita...Atlas Main, how many degrees off axis to destabilize it? Houston Operator: Twenty-three degrees port or aft, but remote RCS systems not responding. Ayumi: Twenty-three degrees. We'll dump that tub in the ocean. Baker and Mosely land on the top of the ODIN satellite. Ayumi: Help me get this open. Yamashita and Yamada pry the RCS cover off. Ayumi: Cover's off. Houston. Houston Operator: Ignite those RCS fuel line! Ayumi: You heard him, Yamashita! Fire! Yamashita and Yamada shoot at the fuel lines. An explosion goes off, knocking them away. Ayumi: Oh no! Yamada grabs a cable and manages to hold on to Baker as well. Ayumi: I got you, Yamashita! Just keep shooting! Swaying a little, Yamashita continues to shoot at the fuel lines. They explode, destroying the ODIN satellite but killing Yamashita and Yamada in the process. Houston Operator: Fifteen degrees... Twenty-three degrees... That's it! That's enough to drop it into the atmosphere! Specialist Yamada? Ayumi?! We have LOS with the crew of ODIN Control. Repeat. Loss of signal with ODIN Control. As the ODIN satellite, Yamashita and Yamada fall through the atmosphere, the wind resistance incinerates them. The screen fades to white again. The player takes back control of Logan. Peter: Okay! Three, two, one, push! The screen fades back in as Peter and Logan exit the house. As Peter lands, a missile hits the ground some distance away. The resulting shockwave destroys and cracks the surrounding landscape. Peter: Come on! Jonas said he was going for the truck and meet up with his dad! We have to find him! As more chaos erupts around them, Peter and Logan sprint across falling pavements and fissures in the ground. Peter: Get across! Quick! Peter: Keep running, we can get through this! A semi-destroyed house slides into their way. Peter: Through that house! They run upstairs. The only way out is to jump onto the next roof. Peter: We gotta jump! Peter jumps onto the next roof. Logan jumps and falls through it. On critical health, Logan gets up and follows Peter upstairs. Peter: Run upstairs, we have to get above ground! Just keep running! Look out! A tanker and a shockwave cloud comes barreling up towards them. Peter and Logan get down, but Logan gets knocked back hard in the blast. Peter: Logan?! Coughing, his vision blurring, Logan sees Peter helping him whilst Jonas and his father come up to them. Jonas: (Distorted) Hesh?! Logan?! you alright?! Peter: (Distorted) Jonas?! We're okay! Jonas: Get in the truck, boys! Get him in the truck! Get him in now! We got to get out of here! Jonas: You're gonna be alright. Jonas and his father, Henry get in the trucks driver's seat. Peter and Logan take the rear. Jonas: Hold on boys! Step on it, dad! Henry drives the van away from Kawajiri City's destruction. The screen fades to black. Chapter 1 10 years later. The Circle of Life/ I Will Keep Your Dreams Alive Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama '' ''Nants ingonyama bagithi baba '' ''Sithi uhhmm ingonyama '' ''Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba '' ''Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala The Sun rose high up in the sky, awaking all the Pokémon of the savannah. From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life Mufasa, The Pyroar King of Pride Rock looked over the land, all the Pokémon of the Pride Lands were arriving accordingly. Then Zazu, the king's Chatot advisor, landed in front him on the edge of Pride Rock, He bowed before Mufasa with a big smile. Mufasa glanced at Zazu then looked back the crowed of animals, this time with a big heart warming smile. Suddenly from the crowed, emerged the staff of a good friend of the family. The King continued to smile as Rafiki, the elderly Mankey emerged from the crowd. He climbed onto Pride Rock and looked at the king with a warm smile. The two embraced each other with a big hug before turning the Queen, Sarabi. Mufasa and Sarabi embraced each other with an affectionate head rub, then turned to their attention to the baby Litleo in the queens paws. Rafiki smiled at the prince and dangled his staff in front of the infant. He then ripped apart on of the fruits on the staff, taking the juices of it and rubbing it on the princes forehead. He then picked up sand and sprinkled it on the prince, causing the little tyke to sneeze. Rafiki then picked up the child, and with a big smile walked toward the edge of Pride Rock. The King and Queen looked at each other with a proud look. Rafiki stood at the edge of Pride Rock and presented the cub before the rest of the Pokémon causing them to erupt in cheers. It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle... The Circle of Life ---- For the First Time in Forever Sylveon, a Fairy type Pokemon and one of Eevee's Fairy type Eeveelutions, is seen in bed sleeping. She woke up and asked a person about what day it is Sylveon: Do you know what day it is? British Man: Today is Simba's presentation! It made Sylveon very happy that she got out of bed and the song, For the First Time in Forever begins as she runs out of her bedroom in excitement Sylveon: Today's Simba's Presentation! Sylveon: The window is open So's that door I didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates For years I've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ballroom with no balls Finally, they're opening up the gates There'll be actual real live people and Pokemon, It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever,'' There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (GASPS) What if I meet the one? '''Sylveon: Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, A beautiful Pokemon, brave and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face But then, we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance Glaceon: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal, don't feel Put on a show Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Sylveon: It's only for today Glaceon: It's agony to wait Sylveon: It's agony to wait Glaceon: Tell the guards to open up The gate Sylveon: The gate For the first time in forever :Glaceon:' ''Don't let them in, don't let them see' '''Sylveon:' I'm getting what I'm dreaming of :''Glaceon: Be the good girl you always have to be' '''Sylveon:' A chance to change my lonely world :''Glaceon: Conceal' '''Sylveon:' A chance to find true love :'''''Glaceon: :'Conceal, don't feel' :'Don't let them know' Sylveon: I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today Cause for the first time in forever'' For the first time in forever ''Nothing's in my way' Deeper in Pride Rock... a small Dedenne emerged from a small opening in the wall of the cave. It groomed itself but suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. It was about to run when it found itself pinned by the massive paw of Scar, a thin lanky Luxray with a scar over his right eye. The rodent Pokémon struggled as it was lifted up in the air. "Life's not fair is it?" Scar asked rhetorically. "You see I, well I, shall never be king." The Dedenne began to crawl all over Scars Paw, in response, Scar playfully moved his paw with the tiny Pokémon. "And you..." It jumped off Scar's paw but was quickly re-caught. "Shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." Scar was about to eat the small Pokémon when a voice rang out from behind him. "Did your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?! So this is where you were the whole time." It was Zazu. "What do you want?" Scar said with a groan. "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Suddenly the Dedenne managed to slip out of Scars paw and scurry back into the shadows. "Oh look Zazu, you made me loose my lunch." "Ha! You'll loose more than that when the king gets through with you, he's as mad as a Hippowdon with a hernia" "Oooooo, I quiver with fear." Scar's eyes began to glow as he edged, menacingly towards Zazu. "Now Scar, don't look at me that way, HELP!" Zazu tried to fly away but was quickly snatched up by Scar. "Scar." A booming voice rang out. Scar turned to see his older brother, Mufasa standing on an edge above him. "Drop him." Zazu's beak poked out of Scar's mouth. "Impeccable timing, your majesty." Scar spat out Zazu who cringed a bit, being covered in spit. "Well, if isn't his 'Majesty', Mufasa, come to mingle with the common folk." "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Mufasa said clearly angered. "That was today?" Scar responded with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Oh I feel simply awful." He then clawed on the rocks making a sound like nails on a chalk board. Zazu cringed hearing this. "Must have slipped my mind." "Well, mister, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should have been first in line." Zazu quickly retreated as Scar's front teeth began to surge with electricity. "Well I was first in line." There was a deep resentment in Scar's voice. "Until the little puffball was born." "That 'puffball', is my son." The King, having little patience at this point. "And your future king." "Oh I shall practice my courtesy." Scar turned around and began to walk away. "Don't turn your back on me, Scar." "Oh no, brother, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Suddenly a fireball landed next to Scar, accompanied with a vicious roar, causing Scar to turn his head towards his brother. "Is that a Challenge?!" Mufasa snarled, steam rising from his nostrils. "Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Scar then began to make his leave. "Pity why not?" Scar stopped and turned his head towards Zazu. "Well as far as brains go, I've got the Luxray's share," He began to move again. "But when it comes to brute strength, well, I'm afraid I'm on the shallow end of the gene pool." Scar then left out into the savannah. Zazu sighed and flew onto Mufasa's shoulder. "Well, there's one in every family sire. Two in my case actually. And they always manage to spoil the special occasion." "What am I going to do with him..." Mufasa grumbled. "He'd make a handsome throw rug." "Zazu!" "And just think when he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him." Later that night... In a large tree in the distance, Rafiki was painting on the inside of his tree humming lovingly to himself as he finished up on the painting of a certain painting of a Litleo. He chuckled to himself as he added a red stripe on the top of the head. "Simba..."